


Clandestine Hour

by hyeli



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeli/pseuds/hyeli
Summary: The memories of that night come back to him like puzzle pieces, each perfectly joining the rest to form the lurid picture of the two of them in bed.“What’s your name?”“Huh? … Ji—Jinyoung.”Jinyoung remembers vividly the way this man’s lips and hands roamed eagerly around his thighs and up to his collar bones, leaving flame traces behind every touch. “And yours, what’s your name?”“................—”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time posting or writing anything, this fic was supposed to be inspired by one of my favorite [albums](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1jTq2gEXszaPHw7yaxYYrXchWVVNaUfN) but I ended up changing the plot and the title like a million times. Also I didn’t intende to make it into chapters, but i just wanted to get this part out of the way. Please Enjoy :)

* * *

 

He kisses him. He finally kisses Jinyoung.

Jinyoung had spent hours, days, months even, fantasizing about this exact moment, _this kiss_. And yet, he’s totally taken aback by the man’s sudden proximity. He thinks of the time he desired nothing else than to have this man shower him, and only him, in this kind attention. His mind skims through the countless scenarios he often daydreamed about, searching for anything to compare to the reality that is happening right at this very moment. Then Jinyoung reminisces about the first encounter with said man, tall and muscular figure leaning against the wall of the club, he was without a doubt the most stunning human being Jinyoung had ever seen, straight out of a magazine. Jinyoung remember the first thing he noticed on this man were his prominent lips colored in a beautiful crimson color, that lightly brushed against the rim of his beer with such erotism and gentleness at the same time. Jinyoung couldn’t take his eyes off of the man for the rest of the night. By the end of it, Jinyoung realized that only for that man, he was willing to recklessly give in to the lustful temptation that had followed him for years, willing to forsake every purity vow he made to his parents, but mostly to himself in order to stay focused on his studies. He thought he probably exaggerated a little back then, because certainly neither of his best friends Jackson and Mark could find in the man what Jinyoung did. Regardless of what anyone thought, Jinyoung was determined to talk to this man even if it cost him his life.

Just then he comes back from his thoughts and grasps the slow pace in which the other is moving his lips against Jinyoung’s, painfully slow for his liking. But, why does taste like disappointment? He sure imagined something more thrilling.

Maybe he’s just, nervous.

Jinyoung continues to slowly kiss the man regardless, it makes him anxious and eager to find the spark that will send shivers all over his body. He wants to desperately reach for the other’s face, cup his jaw and bring him closer to deepen their kiss and taste every corner of the other’s mouth, but he can sense the other’s dubiousness from the way he barely takes Jinyoung’s cupids bow between his lips, and his hands that never leave Jinyoung's waist as if they’re keeping him from floating away. Jinyoung doesn't want to freak him out by trying anything more than what he is receiving, so he cedes to the other’s rhythm and grabs onto the rubber of his seat so tight he’s sure his nails will leave marks once he removes them from the rubber. The torture wins over him though, and he opens his eyes only to see the other man’s eyes already fixed on him, looking back at him with an undecipherable expression, still kissing Jinyoung back slowly. Jinyoung timorously backs away from the other man’s embrace, flustered and afraid of what might or what might not happen next. Jinyoung looks down at his hands where they fidget on his lap and he can bet anyone, even from across the room, can notice the bright flush forming on his face. “Wow” the other man chuckles, eyes wide, roaming all over Jinyoung's face like he is examining him, “Jinyoung, I- I--”. Jinyoung shakes his head, not even letting the man finish his sentence when he’s already closed half the distance that separated them.

“Yah, Hyunwoo”, a loud and demanding voice interrupts. The both of them instantly look up at the man that is quickly approaching them. _Perfect_ , just when Jinyoung had gathered all the courage within himself to make the second move, someone had to interrupt them.

“Punk, show some manners, I’m older than you”, says Hyunwoo lifting from where he was sitting next to Jinyoung to greet the newly appeared face. Jinyoung turns to the side to hide the eye roll he does from the two guys. They proceed to talk and laugh about something Jinyoung pays the most minimal attention to, clearly not interested in their conversation. Though the guy looks oddly familiar, he pays no mind to it. Instead he goes back to dwelling about the kiss that could of been if they had not been interrupted, more passionate this time for sure.

“Jinyoung. Hey”, Hyunwoo nudges him and points to the guy standing in front of them.

“I’m sorry, were you talking to me?”, Jinyoung says apologetically when he realizes the stranger was talking to him, and waits for the other to talk. He does look familiar but Jinyoung can’t remember ever meeting the guy.

The latter huckles and turns to Hyunwoo, and now the both of them are laughing again, but this time at Jinyoung. And oh if it makes Jinyoung feel humiliated.

“This is Im Jaebum, a close friend of ours.”

_Jaebum?_

_Oh. My. God_. Jinyoung realizes who the stranger is, the twin moles above his left eye give it away. They trigger Jinyoung’s memory because suddenly the memories of that night come back to him like puzzle pieces, each perfectly joining the rest to form the lurid picture of the two of them in bed.

_“What’s your name?” “Huh? … it- it’s— Ji—Jinyoung.”_

Jinyoung remembers vividly the way this man’s lips and hands roamed eagerly around his thighs and up to his collar bones, leaving flame traces behind every touch. _“And yours, what’s your name?”_  
_“................ Jaebum.”_

Even as he sits in place, frozen, his one-night stand’s unexpected appearance evokes the same strange sensation he felt that night, a burning desire for unfamiliar hands wandering dangerously around his groin and not once letting them detach from the peach-smooth skin. _“Shh, relax, I’ll make you feel really good, I promise.”_

 _Stop. Stop. Stop_. He shakes his head and shuts his eyes to stop the memories from elaborating. Jinyoung does not want to remember any of it, in fact he purposely ignored the whole situation for days, avoided all questions related, and even threatened his best friends to never talk to them again if they kept asking him where and with who he went that night. To his amusement he was actually doing pretty well, Jackson had stopped nagging like a week later, and he successfully convinced himself that everyone fucks up in life at least once. _You definitely must have been extremely drunk Jinyoung, and that inept probably just coaxed you into it, because there is no way you would go home with a complete stranger Jinyoung. Is not your fault, everybody makes mistakes, besides nobody will to find out if you can’t even remember what happen yourself. It's okay Jinyoung?_

Hyunwoo is the first to break the awkward silence “Our Jinyounjie is always like this, right?”, he jokes as he places his hand around Jinyoung’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

“Yeah, did you say something?”, Jinyoung mumbles, glancing at Hyunwoo, then turning his attention to Jaebum, waiting for what the he had to say and praying to god Jaebum does not expose him to Hyunwoo.

“Your coat, you forgot it the other night. It’s in my car”, Jaebum answers bitterly and Jinyoung has never been more relieved in his life.

“My coat?”, Jinyoung tries to act clueless to hide his embarrassment, but of course he knows what coat Jaebum is talking about, it’s his favorite coat that cost his parents a fortune, the same one he forgot to take when he was hastily trying to get out of the latter’s house after the situation he woke up left no room for interpretation. “Ah, my coat, I thought I lost it, thank you”, he says bringing his hands to his chest only to make his act a little more believable.

“Sure, I’ll be over there in case you want me to get it for you”, Jaebum says coldly. “I’ll see you around”, he says to Hyunwoo before walking away.

Jinyoung sighted, feeling a colossal amount of weight taken off of his back. He turned to look at Hyunwoo searching for any sign of suspicion, and he was glad he found none. But for some reason Jaebum’s indifference towards Jinyoung made him feel remorseful. Just how exactly was Jinyoung supposed to forget about something he treasured immensely? He had highly anticipated for his first time in intimacy with another human, it was supposed to hold a special value. Yet he foolishly gave it away to a stranger whose name he couldn’t remember until now. Regardless of who it had been with, it held significance to a degree. Nothing will erase the fact that Jaebum was his first, that’s no easy thing to to forget


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!  
> I hope everyone had a fun Christmas Eve and a very happy Christmas with their family and friends. It’s been a rough week, right? So, imma leave this chapter here.  
> I hope you guys don’t find it boring. Also thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I’m seriously not lying when I say that I scream and jump when you guys leave me kudos or comments, I really really appreciate it!

* * *

5 weeks before: 

 

“We’re going out,” Jackson insists, pulling Jinyoung out of his room to his living room.

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Jinyoung sights. “You know i don’t like clubbing,” Jinyoung whines, he wants to add something else, but he decides against it. Jackson notices because now he seems concerned, “Say it, if it’s bothering you don’t bottle it up.”

“It’s nothing, just— I don’t know, I wish we could hang out just the three of us— you know, in some place where we can talk normally, without having to yell over music,” Jinyoung mutters, looking down at the floor as guilt takes over him. “I miss the old times,” he hesitates, voice barely audible he can’t tell if he actually said it out loud, or just thought about it.

“Okay let’s do this, we go for drinks with Mark, then we sleep over at his apartment, and then we spend Saturday and Sunday together, and we catch up and stuff, sounds good?” Jackson suggests, gently pushing Jinyoung by the shoulders out through the door and towards the car.

“Sounds good,” Jinyoung repeats.

“Oh, and one more thing, if you and Mark are only dragging me out because Hyunwoo might be there, just give up already, it's not going to happen,”Jinyoung reminds his best friend. _Hypocrite_ , he deems himself, because, even if Hyunwoo’s totally out of his reach; even if he never gets past flirty gazes and pseudo pda, Jinyoung’s not going to give up until Hyunwoo rejects him himself.

“Whatever you say Jinyoungie,” Jackson surrenders.

...

  
It has been roughly forty minutes since they arrived and Mark’s is still nowhere to be found, Jackson has already managed to get himself wasted, and to top it all off, someone spilled their drink on Jinyoung’s trousers. _Splendid. This is a complete fiasco_ , Jinyoung tells himself, peering through the crowded room in search for one of his friends, or whomever can save him from this hell.

Desperate now, Jinyoung continues to look around for Jackson. The uneasiness within him multiplies since he spotted Hyunwoo and his group of friends from the corner of his eye . One of them in particular, has his eyes fixed on Jinyoung, making him feel self conscious. _What the fuck is he looking at, oh thank god there’s Jackson_ , he says to himself, quickly standing up from his seat to hurry next to Jackson.

Jinyoung whispers to Jackson, “do I have something on my shirt? Or on my face?My hair, does my hair ugl—” Jinyoung babbles, but is interrupted by Jackson, “your hair’s fine Jinyoungie, actually it looks really good like this” Jackson chuckles, ruffling Jinyoung’s hair and fixing his fringe. “There, you look really good.” He says eyeing Jinyoung from head to toe.

“I want to go home,” Jinyoung says.

“Why?” Jackson wines. He gets closer to Jinyoung's ear, “we just got here, and you still haven’t talked to Hyunwoo,” he whispers a bit to loud, prodding Jinyoung in the chest.

“I did! But he doesn’t need my company, he already got himself a girl for the night,” Jinyoung pushes Jackson’s hand away, and both turn to look at Hyunwoo who’s got a girl cornered against the wall, and the guy from before is _still_ staring at him.

“Oh come on, don't be like that Jinyoungie,” Jackson says trying to cheer him up, so he drags Jinyoung to the bar counter. “At least have one drink before you go, just one.” He says before asking the bartender for three shots.

Jinyoung grabs one shot from Jackson grip, gulps it down his throat in record time and he places the glass on the table triumphantly. “Look, you don’t have to come with me, I’m taking a taxi okay, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”, Jinyoung shakes his friend by the shoulders and starts walking towards the door, moving as fast as he can before Jackson can stop him.

“Jinyoung-ah”, Jackson whines. “Be careful and text me when you arrive home.”

 

* * *

 

Although Saturdays are sleeping-in days for Jinyoung, today is the exception as he woke up earlier than usual. Kicking through the sheets and blankets that wrapped him warmly, he rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower right away. After washing up, he allowed himself an extra five minutes under the warm water, a simple pleasure he often deprived himself from. He let the hot water run down his back and neck allowing the pressure of the water flowing through the shower head massage and relax his muscles in order to release some of the built up stress around his neck and shoulder area. Five minutes turned into ten, and Jinyoung finally dragged himself out of the shower, recalling the exact reason why he never liked to spend more time than needed under the running water. Anyhow, it was a much needed breather that somehow makes Jinyoung feel renewed, and for the first time in what seems forever, he thinks today is going to be good.

And it is. The weather outside is fantastic, not too hot not too cold, just how he likes it. Surprisingly, the streets are not as hectic as usual, yet how would he know what the streets are like on a Saturday morning if he’s typically sleep by then.

Once he arrives at the cafe he frequents with his best friends, he scans the place for one of them, but as expected Jinyoung is the first to arrive. So, he orders himself a cup of water and waits patiently for one of them to appear.

“Where did you disappear to last night, huh?”Jinyoung instantly recognizes the voice behind him and blissfully turns to pull the owner into a hug. “You startled me, dumbass,” he says pulling away, “last night I went home, remember? I was a bit— uhh— you know,” Jinyoung scrunches his nose.

“Yeah, I know you don’t like going out drinking. I apologize for taking you, please don’t be mad at me Jinyoungie,” he pouts innocently, and Jinyoung stares in amusement. I mean how could Jinyoung ever be mad at such sweet face. Besides, Jinyoung would go to every party he invites him to just to spend some time with him, even if it means enduring through drunkheads spilling beer all over his clothes or clingy girls getting touchy with him by the end of the night, like it has happened before.

“Never,” Jinyoung guarantees, wasting no time to call for someone who can take their orders right away. “Let’s order already, I’m hungry. I’ll order for Mark-hyung.”

“Mark can order for himself when he gets here, maybe that’ll teach him a lesson for being late,” Jackson says, mumbling the last part to himself. Before Jinyoung and Jackson get the chance to start chatting, the waitress has already reached their table.

“Oh, it’s you again,” she starts after recognizing Jinyoung, resuming just when Jinyoung was about to say hello, “am I that pretty that you have to keep coming here like— everyday?” The waitress says, boldly, flipping her hair off of her shoulder in the most dramatic way she is capable of. “Ha-ha, would you mind taking our orders when you’re done? Thank you,” Jinyoung mocks her tone. “Aish, I’m only kidding Jinyoung, don’t be so bitter.” She laughs, pushing Jinyoung’s shoulder playfully as a sign of truce. Jackson find her hilarious apparently, and when he’s done giggling Nayeon finally writes down their orders and disappears into the kitchen.

“I’m glad you’re making friends at your nerd school,” Jackson says. Jinyoung lets out a defeated sight, not wanting to banter with him again, he already knows he’d lose to Jackson anyway.

“Seriously though, you shouldn’t isolate yourself Jinyoung— you know, take advantage of your resources and start building connections, if you know what I mean,” Jackson says smugly, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. And no, Jinyoung doesn’t know what he means.

“Right— Nayeon’s nice, I like her,” Jinyoung shrugs. It’s true, he has to admit the girl is pretty funny and a reliable study partner.

“Really? I can’t tell if you’re telling the truth or not anymore,” Jackson laughs.

“When have I ever lied you? Seriously, that’s just how we show affection.” Jinyoung reassures to his best friend. “She’s one of the few decent human beings that I’ve met there actually. The rest are pretentious little rich kids who try to rub their wealth on your face every opportunity they get,” Jinyoung pouts, leaning back on his chair. This time Jinyoung is not exaggerating. Most of the students he goes to uni with are straight up devils, nothing but unsympathetic assholes full with malice and nothing else.

“You know that’s exactly what they think about you, Jinyoung,” says Jackson leaning in to rest his head on his right hand. Jinyoung’s eyes widen at that, and as he’s about to speak, their third musketeer arrives, just in time to save the day.

“No one thinks that of Jinyoung,” Mark says sounding slightly offended himself, and taking a seat next to Jinyoung.

“Thank you hyung . By the way Jackson ordered without you because he said you need to learn a lesson for being late.” Jinyoung hugs him tightly by the waist.

“Well, you could of order for me like a good best friend would,” Mark fires back at Jackson.

“I didn’t know what you wanted,” Jackson answers innocently.

“I order the same thing every time we eat here,” Mark says.

“Can you tone it down a little, you’re disturbing other customers,” Jackson whispers, motioning his hand around the place.

“Yeah, Yeah. So what were you two talking about?” Mark says in defeat, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.

“Jinyoung’s survival to preppy school 101,” Jackson answers. Then, Nayeon arrives with their food and drinks, Jackson quickly standing up to help her with the tray. She places three dishes on the table and hands them three straws for their drinks. “Oh, but I haven’t ordered yet?” Mark tells her.

“Well, I figured you’d come too— and since you always order the same thing, I just wrote it down on the note. But if you don’t want this I’ll-”

“No, no, that’s fine. You’re right this is what I always ask for, thank you.” Mark says dismissively, offering he a polite smile.

“It’s no problem, enjoy,” she giggles and disappears into the kitchen again. The blush on her cheeks apparent to the three men.

Jackson bursts into hysterical laughter, “What the fuck was that?” he manages to say.

“She likes him. What’s the big deal?” Jinyoung comments with a dull expression and Mark just shrugs.

“Where were you yesterday? I only went for you, and you didn’t have the decency to appear,” Jinyoung talks first.

“Boss called,” Mark says with a full mouth. Both, Jinyoung and Jackson sight and roll their eyes.

“Just quit,” Jackson blurts.

“I can’t quit now dude, not when I’m about to graduate, and who knows, maybe they’ll promote me once I receive my degree” he shrugs taking a sip of his americano.

“Don’t play safe because you’re scared of unemployment. Trust me, one day you’ll be living in misery and you’re going to realize that you’ve been working for an insensible asshole all your life, and you’re going to regret not taking my advice. I’m warning you now, if that prick doesn’t kill you from exhaustion, regret will.”

“I agree” Jinyoung nods his head. “I think you’re no giving yourself enough credit, you truly are a capable person hyung, don’t settle for less when you know you can amount to so much more,” he adds.

Mark sights, and Jinyoung can tell he’s in deep thought. “I don’t know guys. It’s scary stuff.” Everything falls into silence as Mark sips from his drink again. It hurts Jinyoung to see his best friend underestimate his competence like this, especially because Mark has always been the supportive friend that has always encouraged them to aim higher. In fact, it was Mark who convinced him of studying at the most prestigious university in Seoul, instead of going with him and Jackson.

“Anyways, what did I miss yesterday?” Mark breaks the silence.

“Nothing much. Oh, Bambam and Yugyeom started a dance battle out of nowhere, it was pretty funny and embarrassing, sucks that I couldn’t record it,” Jackson replies.

“Next time don’t invite freshmen.” Mark jokes, glancing at Jinyoung. “And you? Did anything interesting happen?” He teases.

“I wish, but no.” Jinyoung sights.

“Mmm, Hyunwoo asked me if you were seeing someone,” Mark admits.

“Did he?” At this point Jinyoung can’t hide the smile on his face.

“He was _asking for a friend_ ,” Mark says.

“Ha, you know what that means, he was asking for himself.” Jackson clarifies, as if it wasn’t so obvious.

The three best friends finish their food in silence. Plates clean and cups empty, and they are out the door. Jinyoung is more than grateful for this time he got to spend with his friends. He needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don’t give up on me, I’ll include more jjp on the next chapter (I don’t promise anything because I always end up changing the outline of the chapter.) Have a fun and safe Christmas everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I’ve probably spent about two months on this so I hope it wasn't that horrible. If you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns, you can find me [here](http://www.hy-eli.tumblr.com/) It will make me incredibly happy to get some feedback and please don’t hesitate to correct me if I have any mistakes, in fact it helps me a lot. :)


End file.
